


Tumblrupdatesfuckedthingsupformyphone...

by Dreamreaper



Category: Agovghjljb
Genre: Ffhjkmnmll, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper





	1. Chapter 1

Shere Khan tapped cigarette butt and sniffed with annoyed look. Snow King had to return long time ago already. What is he doing now? Did he... Did he ran away for a secret mission, leaving them here?.. Capitan Plisetsky almost roared tossing around the balcony. This long stone belt circled the entire floor, letting walkers to get from one room to another through windows. At first it was made for fire emergency. But now they mostly used it to get out for smoke from literally everywhere. He turned the corner.  
Victor's  
Suit-coat????!!!!  
On the floor???!!!!  
Angry Kitty rushed forward, preparing a gun. Whatever had happened, he'll cut it off now and here...

******************************

Half-asleep Yuuri stretched himself and buried face into Victor's chest again. (He was able to eat and sleep as much as it's possible. And in literally any situation. Not like he was proud of this doubtful talent. But General Nikiforov found it adorable.)  
Cold fingertips (Now less cold. At least not like the ice.) wondered over boy's skin from neck to hips. As far as General could reach.  
If anyone would ask Yuuri how he imagined Snow King's touches before, earlier then they met in person, he'd be a kind of confused. How could Winter touch?... Coldly? Indifferently? He never imagined burning passion but wasn't able to think of his Yuki no Kami like that also. Snow is... Comforting. It strokes face tenderly. It can't wash tears away but turns into water, mixing with them. And in the end U don't properly remember if U really cried or just melted in Polar caress against all the logic. Boy'd rather die then confess, but often, when he was upset, he slept clinging to Victor's poster. And in his daydreams Snow King always reached for his shoulders, holding firmly but still gently. Seized him on arms and kidnapped from unsatisfying daily life. Like in that old fairytale from distant land.

[There's no place for splinters in my heart, Victoru. It's overwhelmed with your Northern Sky from the very beginning.]

\- I love U... - murmured Yuuri, not opening eyes and tightened the hug on Victor's waist.  
Husky whisper touched dark, silky hair:  
\- I love U too.

Kick on the balcony door.  
Speed of Capitan Plisetsky is almost a legend already. He nearly broke in, roaring:  
\- Here U are, drunkhea...!!!  
Even before Yuuri sleepily found glasses to look what exactly got onto their Angry Kitty, Yurio darted outside. Jacket was blindly thrown into the room with a scream:  
\- I fucking found it! I thought some fucked-up shit happened!!  
And after a minute of silence he screamed from behind the wall with suffering voice:  
\- I was going to tell U, Beka is cooking caramel pear pie.  
Puzzled General's "Thanx" and Yuuri's enthusiastic "Really?" he didn't even hear, running back to the kitchen window. He will grumble to Beka for the rest of the day, sniffing and angrily munching pears. And Lieutenant Werewolf will hide a smile and tap his nose dusting it with flour. Yurio will growl through laugher and try to bite his finder. They both know Capitan Plisetsky is happy for his [unexpectedly] adoptive dads. And both know he'd rather bite out his tongue then admit it aloud. 

******************************

\- Well... At least he brought my jacket... - muttered Victor still confused even more because he couldn't say for sure if Yuuri is embarrassed or proud... Boy stared at the wall obviously not woken up enough.  
\- Pie is always good.... - pensively resolute boy from Safe Zone with a small smile.  
Cold hand laid on his still a bit pink from previous excitement cheek:  
\- Yuuri, are U hungry?  
Whatever happens around Snow King is always overprotective. And over-caring. Although he always denies it, turning everything into a joke.  
Into black abyss blinked honey sparkles:  
\- U know... I guess I am.  
If Snow King was going to say something unsuitable about moving to kitchen (to eat and annoy Angry Kitty) stayed unknown. Words were swallowed by Yuuri's kiss.  
Boy's tongue left Victor's lips and moved over neck, chest, abdomen... Searching for scars. Caressing every little one. And sometimes leaving marks - as a signature screaming "mine". Uneven skin under lips felt like touching his life experience. All danger and pain Snow King had been through for so long that it grown inside his entire being. Became a part of him. And stopped being recognized as a pain. Just a mere fact.  
Boy from Safe Zone explored every scar desperately, as if he could share that pain like this. And kiss it away from porcelain skin of his General. Strong body shivered under his touch, becoming softer with every husky moan. Cold fingers went through dark hair:  
\- Yuuri?...

[He doesn't like it?! No... It's not... He doesn't push me away. More like pulling closer.... He just... Doubts?...] 

\- Yuuri, U don't have to if...  
Boy raised head to meet an embarrassed but still clouded with desire look of Northern Sky. Thin skin near hipbone was still wet from his touch and kept bright purple mark. He stroke white hand that caressed his hair:  
\- I want to.  
And nuzzled porcelain skin with a cheek:  
\- I love U. Snezhny Korol.  
He felt he was blushing. Intensively. But his King was blushing too... And it strangely encouraged him.  
Kaiyo's lips traveled lower. Met hard-on and moved over hot, thin skin.  
Loud moan. Wet, twitching muscle. Snow King so desperately tried not to tighten grip on Yuuri's hair... Still afraid to hurt him. It left boy a bit disappointed. He'd really like more rough, uncontrollable force. To see his General loosing control. But... It's only the beginning, General Snow King.  
Sharp teeth teasingly slid over his hardness. Yuuri changed position to more comfortable and intertwined fingers with Victor's. Reassuringly caressing porcelain hand. His free palm laid on firm hip and slowly moved to the butt squeezing it. Strong body tossed over the bed under Yuuri's weight. Hard breath mixed with half-screams, half-moans, arched back of his King, white hand painfully grasping his fingers.

[So...  
Good...]

Boy covered Victor's length with his mouth and began to move faster. Twitches intensified with every move. Own saliva and Snow Kings precum mixed under tongue, filling mouth. Yuuri gulped hungrily. To be honest he was nearly cuming, clinging with all his body to Victor's legs and unconsciously rubbings with his hard-on over them.  
\- Yuuri!! Yuuri!!! I'm... - Snow King tossed over sheets violently, screaming and trying to give his boy a sign to move away. Yuuri squeezed his fingers in calming gesture and sucked harder. He always knew he was greedy about his King. Jealous, greedy and possessive. Even when his feelings weren't accepted yet. Even before they met. And now all Yuuri wanted was to absorb every proof that his Yuki no Kami really desires him.  
Boy took him as deep as he could and felt liquid heat burst into the throat. He swallowed eagerly and raised head. Snow King laid weakly dropping hands on sheets and breathing hard. Pale cheeks were covered with burning blush. Yuuri crawled on his General, still loosing breath and leaned to his lips. Snow King returned the kiss burring fingers into dark, silky locks. So weird combination of exhaustion and desire.  
Boy cling to him rubbing painfully twitching hardness over Victor's thigh. Just a bit more... He was so aroused with previous actions that even some deep kisses can be enough to cum... Yuuri didn't even realize he was moaning loudly while kissing...  
Dark silver lashes shivered, opening splinters of Northern sky. Unexpectedly mischievous, playful splinters.  
With one short move he turned Kaiyo on his back and leaned to boy's hardness with lips.  
It didn't last longer than some seconds. First thing Yuuri realized was pain in his throat from scream and numb fingers clenching sheets. World spin. Living perfection of winter wiped whitish trace from the corner of his smiling mouth and licked fingers. Feeling deaf from own heartbeat and unable to catch breath, boy reached for his Snow King and pulled him in a tight embrace, sloppily kissing his blushing face. For a second General Nikiforov pressed Private Guard's wrists to the bed looking into black abyss. Expression of Northern Sky was weird - happy and puzzled because of it. 

[U're so unused to be loved, Snezhny Korol, aren't U?...]

\- Yuuri... - husky whisper touched boy's lips - Are U... Happy with me?... 

Boy pulled his Snow King to lay on his chest and traced fingers through winter silk. In protective, soft caress. He did it before. Lots of times. But never in such [beautiful] circumstances. He pulled porcelain hand to lips, kissed fingers and nuzzled cold, a bit bruised skin:  
\- U can't even imagine how much... My Yuki no Kami...


	2. Chapter 2

It smells with burning powder. With disgustingly sweet metal. With burned flesh. And with something almost imperceptible. Like soft meadow flower fragrance. Smell of death. The one that can't be mistaken for something else.   
Silver-haired sixteen years old boy sneaked in a partly ruined window. "Frog" waits near. Elders are so predictable. Of course they try to be tricky. To catch them of guard. But... No. Not like they're stupid. It's just the tracks of their minds. If U understood it once, U'd have been always able to predict their actions. People are mammals too. And like mammals they have a tendency to trust their experience...to much. He lands right behind the "frog". They wait for him of course. But... From the other side. He steps on partly burned woods. It should break under his weight. Or at least drop some cinder uncovering his presence. But it won't. He knows it. Just knows with that weird instinct that always made him not to be scared of darkness. Absolutely opposite. He always happily fell in blackest abyss like in the embrace. If the death feels like eternal darkness, it's fine to die, right?...  
He jumps down almost silently. Soldiers see him too late. When he is already in the air. In a free fall. He presses the trigger.   
Minus one.  
Minus two.  
Minus...

Minus eight. 

Finished here. Fast and easy. Or not so easy.   
Silver-haired shadow digs shivering fingers into burned bricks of the wall. Adrenalin of battle has gone. Head spins. Knees aren't weak. Just the entire body feels unreal. Like it happens sometimes in dreams. Battle lasted for 52 hours. He didn't sleep. Didn't eat. Didn't even talk. Only fizzed orders to Cris and rarely gulped water from metal   
flask. Something sticky touches his cheek. Sticky. Wet. Smells like rotten sweets and metal. He unwillingly turns head. Why this stupid, dirty and soaked in blood carpet is so close? And what a fuck the window is doing on the floor?  
He shuts lashes and shakes a head.   
Now.  
To open eyes.  
To get up.  
To walk 500 meters more.  
To take wounded Cris.  
And to go with him 800 meters more, to the place where helicopter will be able to take them.   
It's not difficult.  
Not too far.  
Just.  
One minute.  
One fucking minute of silence.  
Darkness in lulling.  
Tempting.   
It's so close.  
Inside the head. Under lashes. Just keep them tightly closed and it will wrap around and keep exhausted body in it's embrace. Black abyss caresses partly bruised white skin, takes away the pain, worries, duties... It eases every burden. Heals. Calms down. Black abyss must be silent. Silent and tender like depth of the Arctic Ocean... It's almost here... Only these stupid thuds ruin it. Thuds and too loud, annoyingly dry breathe.   
[Stop for a bit, U two...]  
Thin body in full battle uniform lays on the floor. In unnatural position of fallen porcelain doll. Heartbeat and breath become weaker. In this condition the dose of adrenaline is needed. But Capitan Nikiforov doesn't have it with him anyway.   
It's almost good.   
Pain is so dull already. A bit more... Noone waits anyway. Cris has connector. He will be picked up by that helicopter. The task is fulfilled. No need to return. To the war...  
To blaming...  
To gossips...  
To the life where U're always a target regardless of what U do...  
It's better to sink in black abyss. It's cuddling. It leans to the collarbone like dark silk. Softly caresses cheek...

Caresses?!  
Cheek?! 

He forces himself to open eyes. Gloomy light hurts like broken glass dust. How long did he laid like this? Chronometer on the wrist says not more than 10 minutes. He tries to inhale but skin on dry lips cracks leaving annoyingly sticky traces. Shaking and chattering teeth from hell knows why appeared fever he hardly sits on the floor, gulps the rest of the water and slowly stands up on still weak legs. Some of eliminated enemies must have water with them. There are 1300 meters to go. He has to check up. Just to make sure that kid survived. It won't hurt - to die next time, right?..

****************************  
Yuuri leaned to his commander, tracing fingers through silver, now short but still stunning locks. It was dark already. But still warm enough to sit on the balcony, stare at the Moon and talk about everything. They were only together for this weekend since Beka and Kitty used the day-off to visit Safe Zone. Their part of the building was all dark. Telling the truth it all began from simple talk about Victor's weird love to darkness. And somehow turned into rare frank memories. Yuuri set behind his General who half-laid on boy's chest. He tightened the embrace, nuzzling winter silk with a cheek. Snow King reached for Kay's head, blindly caressing dark locks in reassuring gesture. He had a long story to tell. Countless long stories... But he didn't want to make his boy feel sad. Especially for unimportant things that had already gone:  
\- Ok, малыш, enough for tod...  
Yuuri's palm covered cold fingers:  
\- Tell me everything. My Yuki no Kami-sama. 

*****************************

Cris is heavy. "Падла ебучая/ Fucked up bastard" - almost inaudibly mutters Capitan Snow King - "Либо блять жри меньше, либо подыхай сразу в следующий раз.../ Either fucking eat less or die faster next time..." Although he realizes in the corner of his mind this blaming isn't really correct. His teammate is rather skinny. But for exhausted body it feels like a small tank. And when Cris breathes out:  
\- What are U saying?...  
He just boldly fizzes:  
\- Praying...  
Not like his teammate really believes but he snorts and doesn't ask anymore.   
Thin, almost invisible thread hides in a grass. It's supposed to be unnoticeable. Trap? Of course it is. Snow King curses silently. He told it to colonel Feltsman - that they have defectors since last huge operation. At the very least two soldiers who were proclaimed deceased. Burned corpses weren't theirs. It was too obvious from the way they laid. If air mine stroke them close enough to burn flesh to bones, it should have also torn bodies apart. And of course they wouldn't be able to fall down as if they tried to run away. It's technically impossible. No. These wounds were caused already after death. And corpses were left there intentionally.   
Of course he tried to explain it to colonel Feltsman. And of course old commander almost rolled on the floor, screaming how impossible it is for a martial from his division - to become a traitor. And how low it is - to suspect heroes who died for the rest of the civilization.   
Great. Just great. Are U happy, old fart?!   
He slowly lets Cris on the ground, whispering orders. Even in this weak state he can cover him with fire when needed. The riffle can be put on supporter.   
Silver shadow disappears between ruins and trees. Long time ago this place was an old cemetery. Then grown up trees almost turned it into a park. Then the war ruined it. What bothered Capitan Nikiforov much - was how the hell trees were able to survive it. They can't recover and grow this fast. He knew too well how real abandoned places look like. Nothing like this. Plants were too fresh an clean. Like in the pure depth of the wild forest. Impossible... But. It's not the time for it now.   
He hides behind the remains of old family tomb. People are weird. They're stupidly afraid of such places in peaceful life. But loose the last decency at the war. Although in a step from death the luck is needed like never else.   
Cold fingers lay on the gray wall in a wordless promise to make it silent as before in no time.   
Shot from the distance throws a man on the ground. They instinctively fall covering heads and trying to figure out where was it from. It takes less then a couple of seconds. But for this short moment they're a perfect target for a silver death jumping from the top of the tomb.   
Only 5 of them here. And two somewhere far. No way to catch them if not being a bait. Polar Death stays near the ruined wall, looking around and speaking into [turned off] connector:  
\- Enemies are eliminated. All 5 of them. Task is completed.   
They will be too tempted to capture him alive.   
Move on the right. Almost unnoticeable. Silver shadow rushes to his hide-out inside ruins. It will cover from explosion. It definitely has too... He presses the trigger while falling behind the stone. Scream in the distance. He got the target. As always. He has no ability to miss. Microseconds of this occurrence last unnaturally long. Endless microseconds between the shot and the explosion...  
Fucking flash-bang shit!!!  
He covers head on time but ringing in ears is still painful. It could be harmless from this place... For a healthy body in a full strength. Not for deadly exhausted ghost he is now.   
Hurts.  
Everything hurts.  
Light.  
Sounds.  
Air.  
Where are U - beloved endless night?...  
He falls on the ground in unnatural position. As if being stunned unconscious. The last one will appear in some seconds. His [loud and clumsy on Snow King's opinion] steps are too obvious. Just let him close and shoot both shoulders. Then drag to the meeting place. He will be forced to talk. Sooner or later.   
And everyone will think the youngest high officer planned it all from the very beginning. To get a higher rank.   
Again blaming. Rarely aloud. Most of them are dirty looks and whispers behind the back.   
Although...  
Who cares...  
Black abyss is here again.  
So close.  
So soft.  
So accepting.   
Grenade under left hand. What if to pull the ring?... Traitor will be eliminated. Cris will be saved by reinforcement.   
Makkachin?  
He waits...  
But old commander won't leave him alone. Makka is loved by all the base. He will live a long, happy life there.  
Darkness is so kind.   
It never demands for something.  
It cuddles body and mind.  
It wraps around like a softest embrace whispering "My Yuki no Kami-sama..."

WHAT?...

He releases the grip on the grenade ring, forcing his mind to return to reality. Insanity took not more then a couple of [eternal] seconds. Steps are already so close... Deserter was too incautious.   
Broken frosted doll comes to life in a blink of an eye. Storms from the ground, pressing the trigger. Twice.   
Scream.  
Smell of burning powder. Drops of blood splashed in the air.  
Wounded prey struggles under Snow King's foot.   
Feelings are so sharp again. Every move is light and easy. It's so called "second wind". Sounds good. But in such condition it's just an irredeemable credit for body and mind...   
Capitan Nikiforov bends to the tied up enemy, cuts clothes near wounds and pours some powder there. And brings a lighter. It's painful but not deadly. Snow King knows it too well. How old was he when he had to use this shitty trick to stop own bleeding for the first time? 12?.. 13?.. It worked. Left an ugly scar. But worked.   
Scream.  
Captured one falls unconscious.   
But he still breathes.   
He won't die from blood loss now. Maybe in any other circumstances Snow King would prefer to bandage him. But he already spent all their medical stuff on Cris.   
He walks to his teammate, dragging the defector by his vest. Only 200 meters left. Lieutenant Giacometti says something but Snow King doesn't hear him. Only grabs his waist, dragging forward.   
100 meters.  
50...  
20...  
Teammates jump up from the helicopter to take Cris and captured one. Gloomy air is still so bright. Even hurts eyes. When the picture is so vivid, why is it so hard to concentrate on anyone's face?  
Although...  
Is it necessary?..  
The task is fulfilled...  
Darkness... Where are U?... It's too bright even through tightly shut eyelids.   
Black abyss creeps from inside the head. Slowly drowns the world in lightless waves. Drop by drop sneaks into every cell.  
Finally.  
Falling unconscious he indifferently hears medic's screams: "Put him on the stretcher! Glucose to the vein! Phys-saline! Adrena..."

He doesn't hear it anymore. Black abyss looks at him from wide pupils of boy's short-sighted eyes. It leans in, caressing cheek:  
\- ...And I found U... My Yuki no Kami-sama.   
Capitan Snow King leans to this small hand, dissolving in lulling darkness. Black depth of Arctic Ocean wraps around his body in so healing, so loving embrace. He falls into it's caress letting it to take away all pain, worries, burdens... All weight of loneliness disappears inside the darkest polar night. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he still remembers he must check up about that weird kid from the hospital. Just to know he survived and is fine now.

Thin porcelain body in dirty uniform tosses almost in convulsions on the stretcher inside the helicopter. Medic team tie up his wrists and calfs to the sides. It's a usual deal. Wounded or exhausted soldiers can have different reactions on treatment. And often could unconsciously harm themselves and others. He shakes in bandages, laughing and crying and with cracked voice convinces someone (or maybe himself):  
\- I'm just gonna get to know... To check up... I promised to protect... I need to know... If the one I promised it is still alive... 

*****************************************

Warm drop fell on porcelain cheek. General hurried to get up but his domestic black abyss tightened the hug, not letting go. He wouldn't let go even if to order to. Snow King nuzzled boy's shoulder:  
\- C'mon, Yuuri, no need to cry! It's..  
Soft lips leaned to his with a stubborn denying sound. More tears fell on Snow King's face. But he already surrendered in the hold of the darkness. Now he could afford it. Feeling how toned body relaxed in his arms, Yuuri tried to smile through kiss and tears. Caressed silver locks and kissed small scar under the fringe that almost noone knew about:   
\- I'm sorry... My Yuki no Kami-sama. I'm so late. I found U so late.   
Snow King leaned to boy's chest more, with half-lidded eyes, remembering something again:  
\- Nah... Just on time. U can't even imagine how on time U was that day... 

******************************************

\- Feltsman! Fuck your mother... Do something about your subordinate! It's your responsibility after all!!! - highest officers of old school (now everyone who were in military before the catastrophe are called like that) were half in rage, half in despair. Old colonel hid his eyes and obviously didn't know what to say. Even if words of Capitan Nikiforov sounded reasonable. Even if he gathered proofs. Even if from logical point of view he had no choice and it's a huge luck he wasn't provoked by that fake kidnapping of civilian. Even if so... Is it natural for sixteen years old kid to be this cruel?? This calculating? And to stand against people 3 times older then him now? And what's the worst - he already officially stated he won't let any peaceful agreement happen. Yes, his reasons are serious. Yes, it's sad to admit but he is right. But still...  
In this huge conference-room, near the massive table young Snow King seemed too small. And even fragile. Especially when he set like that... With lowered head and loosened silver locks covering eyes. He hid hands under the table and his pose could give random watcher an idea he is nearly crying.  
The last who spoke jumped up from his chair, rushed to young Capitan and bended close to him:  
\- What? Why did U shut up? Didn't imagine more bullshit?  
\- Sir... - silver-haired Polar Death slowly rose head. No. No tears in sky-like gemstones. Only fathomless glades into threat. Absolutely unreadable. Merciless. And cold:  
\- There's no need to get this close to me. I understand U use your body scent as a protection from being captured. But I insist! U should keep it for enemies only.  
Arrogant one-sided smirk lasted less then some seconds, turning into frosted hateful grin.   
Highest officer gasped, tuned red and inhaled deeply in desperate wish to defend himself. After all, how did this little shit dare??!!   
Mocking whistle stopped the fight a second before it began. Snow King who set childishly curling into a ball and hiding hands, spread his shoulders and laid hands on the table. Thin fingers held a glock and a flash-bang device. Both in battle mod. He tilted head to the side with humiliating grin and narrowed eyes:  
\- Ladies and gentlemen... U all were technically on line all this time. And didn't notice it. How can U trust your judgement about a situation after this? Even now I can capture U all, sell U to any gang and have an actual sit of a King there. Behind the wall. And I can lure away all best soldiers. Be sure, they will follow me, not U. - He snorted bitterly - U forgot... U weren't in battle for too long...  
Polar Death looked the room around. Telling the truth he couldn't say for sure if they realized the meaning of his words or was it glock being this cogent:  
\- Meeting is finished. Feel free to go.   
Snow King stood up, pensively nodded to completely lost (but not really surprised) commander and went away.

He stayed on the balcony for rather long. Or better to say - set curling into a ball and smoking cigarettes one after another. Of course old colonel already was here and played mother-hen part. Like "U're too young and don't understand! They can be rough but of course they didn't mean anything bad." And so on, and so force...   
[Oh, yeah, old man, I already believe... Let's be honest, if that teammate of yours tried to punch me, U wouldn't interfere, right?...]   
Of course he let commander see the empty cartridge of his gun. And when he sigh in relief, added indifferently that in fact he could kill them all with bare hands. And he'd finished the last one even before the first one reached the floor falling.  
Commander went away cursing and swearing his young subordinate will be the reason of heart-attack.   
And Capitan Snow King set here for a couple of hours longer.   
Idea came unexpectedly. Stupid idea but... The life is stupid itself...  
In some minutes he already sneaked from the Base to the Neva bank. With Makkachin and a bottle of vodka snatched from Yakov's cabinet. It's always said alcohol eases the pain, right?...

Piter's nights are gloomy. That very [shitty] white nights... Not white if to tell the truth. More like gray and dirty. They annoyed Snow King mostly because this season has stolen his precious darkness. That blackest dead freedom of night sky with not-existing-anymore stars. He opened the bottle, realizing he forgot snacks. Well... No other choice anyway... He gulped from the neck. Chocked and coughed. It was burning. It scratched the throat and hurt empty stomach. Of course he had neither time no wish to have supper. But. It's ok... It must work faster like this.   
Makkachin whined and poked his cheek with vet nose.   
Not like this hurting liquid really helps...   
Victor lit a cigarette, pensively caressing dog's fur, and gulped more. Half of the bottle is finished. Where's that famous unreasonable joy everyone talked about? Of course he drunk spirit before. But just a little. To feel warmer or to ease the pain. In short breaks between battles in the middle of frosted, covered with snow land.   
Head ached badly. From hunger, cigarettes, alcohol but mostly from that shitty meeting. What are they always so mad about? He brought victory. Found answers. Prevented more troubles. But...   
[Seems like the last thing people want is the reality... They demand miraculous solution. Without blood, dirt... Without efforts. If U can't make it like this, U'll end up being a villain in any fairytale.]   
Head spun. Badly. Polar Death opened one more pack of cigarettes. Finished the bottle and winked to Makkachin:  
\- I look like spoilt brat, right? Teen drinking and smoking at night on the bank. Everyone would think so. Arrogant spoilt brat... 

(Makkachin tapped the grass with a tail. At least young master began to talk...)

Snow King snorted with a wry grin. Ruffled soft brown fur and bursted into laughter.  
It took less then some seconds. He buried face into dog's back, hugging Makka. Laughing turned into tempest of sobs.

*******************************************

\- Promise me, we'll visit that place together... That very Neva bank... - Yuuri's embrace became almost painful. Tight to the insanity. But the more possessive his hold was, the more relaxed Snow King felt in arms of his Kay. As if adoration went from skin to skin... He rested a head on boy's shoulder:  
\- We'll do if U want. But... This place is all ruined now. Nothing interesting.  
Not like he wanted to return to that place ever but... Who knows... Maybe with Kay it will feel different?..   
\- I have a thing to do there... - Yuuri nuzzled silver locks with a cheek. Softly. Tenderly. But with not-so-hidden insane jealousy. - Even that land itself must see U're not alone anymore. 

***************************************

He dragged himself to the Base after dawn. No need to hurry. He had a day-off anyway. Even without mirror he knew he looked like shit. Hang-over and sleepless night had no mercy. While crossing the yard he heard it. Whispers.   
"Nikiforov was in Safe Zone. Celebrated that victory."  
"He doesn't care how many people he killed."   
"Of course. He has money and ranks for it."   
"Look at him. Obviously had fun all night long."  
"I wonder if he slept with a boy or a girl? Or both?"

[With my riffle, U, scum!!!!!!!] 

In any other condition he'd definitely say something mean. Not because he really cared but because such things need reaction. Actually it was how civil war began. Only because too many crimes were left without punishment by elders. It worked like a banner in the sky: "Do whatever U want. Civilization is over."   
But now he wasn't in the right state at all...  
Falling on the bed and sinking in lulling darkness he half-consciously asked himself how it feels - to have someone who would always be by your side? Stand for U whatever happens? Against the entire world...   
[Nah! Stupid thoughts. Such sentimental stuff exists only in books.]   
Cuddling darkness dragged him into comforting embrace for next 10 hours. 

He woke up in the evening. Left furry lazy ass on the Base and joined the car to the Safe Zone. Not like he wanted to visit it, but he physically wasn't able to stay in these walls.   
...Solution appeared in a head more and more vivid with every step on the stone embankment. Yes... Next time. In the battle... To be just a second late... To catch a bullet. And finally reunite with the black abyss. They won't suspect... And won't hurt Makka. They will cherish him for all his dog's life.  
[Arn't I adult enough to marry the darkness?..]  
He grinned to this thought. Now it felt even comforting.  
[Darkness is possessive. It will steal me from everything. Erase memories, duties, burdens. Yeah... That's the best of all...]  
He leaned to the fence and took out a cigarette...

Shadow.  
Between houses in fifty meters...

Black abyss looked at him from wide pupils of Asian kid:  
\- Kami... Sama...

******************************************

\- U know, it happened every time then... - Snow King lit a cigarette, inhaled the smoke and leaned tighter to Yuuri with his back - I made sure no child from that group of patients died that time. It meant U survived. So... I promised to myself to find U... But every time when I was in Safe Zone... I thought U don't remember me, and it'll be a useless bother... And... U know... I didn't want to see that look... Like... U don't need me... And...  
He stopped talking. Porcelain body felt tense again. Boy kissed his ear, stroking winter silk:  
\- And?...  
General shivered and snorted. Bitterly and embarrassed:  
\- Time passed... I... I couldn't even admit it to myself but... I was afraid to see U being in love with somebody else... U know... I thought I just imagined U loving me... I'm sorry, Yuuri! Of course I didn't mean U have no right, I just...  
Telling the truth Victor was ready to wipe boy's tears and comfort him after that. He almost regretted this unnecessary frankness. But Yuuri's hug only became tighter. Soft lips touched General's forehead:  
\- Stupid kid. I always loved only U. 

[This simple?? He isn't offended?? Isn't mad at me?? Despite of what I said??] 

Warm fingers went through silver locks.  
\- Vitenka... - boy's voice sounded weirdly (for Snow King's opinion) tender - If U would met me that time... What did U want us to do?   
General Nikiforov tossed in Guard's arms with a short laugh. Set on the floor not looking at Yuuri and biting knuckles. Even his ears were red.   
Boy leaned to his back giggling:  
\- C'mon, sir, reveal your secret to your Guardian. I swear to do anything U wanted.   
No, playful intonations didn't help at all. It only made Victor even more embarrassed.   
\- Well... U see... I... - he deeply inhaled as if before confession in crime - I-wanted-to-sleep-on-your-laps.   
He blurted in out fast. All red as if being caught on something stupidily childish:  
\- I wanted to lay, cry and feel U stroking my hair. Ok. I said it. Now U can laugh.  
Yuuri silently pulled him back. To lay on his laps. Being still red and not opening eyes General followed his move. Milky-white fingers began to stroke silver locks, face, neck, shoulders. Slowly taking away burning polar dawn. Like decent black abyss should do.   
Of course it happened before sometimes. And every time Snow King stayed like this, defenseless and relying on his Kay, Yuuri couldn't help but chocked with bitter tenderness. Because in his hold Polar Death turned again into that lonely boy who was too scared to loose his only fairytale.   
After some minutes of silent caress, Snow King's lips shivered in a small smile:  
\- Hey, what are U even doing, Kayio?... If U won't stop I'll cry from happiness for real.  
Boy reached to kiss porcelain, still a bit pink, cheek:  
\- If it's from happiness, I don't mind to cause it.   
Splinters of northern sky looked into black depth of the Arctic Ocean. With a question Yuuri was able to recognize even before his King realized it himself. He leaned to Victor's lips answering:  
\- I want to be yours. Completely.

*********************************************

Yuuri didn't properly remember later how did they reach their room. All he realized were that icy gemstones and slow nod of his King.  
After walking in hand in hand Yuuri led his General to the bed to sit there. And got down on his knees in front of him. Silence was tense. But softly. Overloaded with love and wordless devotion. Boy took both white hands kissing bruised from trainings knuckles. Cold fingers tenderly caressed his lips. He leaned in, warming them with breath:  
\- Vitenka...  
(He loves how it sounds! Tinkling like silvery chime of icicles at the sunny end of the winter.)  
\- I'm sorry... I had to be with U all that time.   
He buried face into frosted hands:  
\- U were longing for death so often... It's my fault. I wasn't there for U. But... Thank U for waiting until I returned.  
Strong arms locked him into embrace. Desperate and even suffocating. Also General's voice sounded soft and cheerful:  
\- C'mon, Yuuri, it's not your fault. And don't talk like saying good bye. U remember it, right? How to say thanx for such things in Russian.   
Boy raised a head. He remembered. Splinters of northern sky looked at him with bittersweet tenderness. That uselessly tried to hide behind a shining smile. Yuuri returned the embrace and kissed porcelain cheek. Trying to fill the innocent touch with all his love. (Not like it was possible though... He knew pretty well nothing can fit in all he felt to this man.) But Victor laughed quietly and happily, digging fingers into dark locks:  
\- I love U, малыш.   
Yuuri made an unclear puppy-like sound, clinging to Snow King and searching for his lips. Blindly and desperately. Chocking with air and tenderness. It happened to him sometimes. Being overwhelmed with his Yuki no Kami he lost the ability to speak and hardly even breathed or thought. Because need to release all the love he kept for his Snow King was too unbearable. Words can't express it. Boy slowly raised black t-shirt, exposing perfect and scarred body of Winter Lord.   
Beautiful...  
Of course he saw it countless times before.   
Stared mesmerized at water drops sliding this white skin, at moves of strong and lean muscles under silky cover, at sun rays that shamelessly nuzzled every cell (God! He envied them to tears!!!!). Went insane seeing it bleeding in a battle. Cried watching it covered with bandages. And died from shame being unable to stop fantasies looking at drops of sweet and heavy breath of his General in the middle of training.  
Of course it wasn't the first time he took Snow King's clothes off to say "Aishiteru" wordlessly. By touches. And still every time he was stunned. Like Northern lights his commander's beauty wasn't a view to get used to.   
Seam of an old wound from the right under ribs. Uneven and partly burned. Yuuri caressed it with fingertips, looking in splinters of northern sky and making a questioning sound. Snow King waved his hand:  
\- Yes. That very one. But now it's fi... Ahhh!!...  
Porcelain body shivered under soft touch of lips on the scar. Boy's compassion applied to damaged and healed skin went through flesh and blood, making limbs weak and head spin. Wet warmth traced the seam, caressing every uneven line. Cherishing it. As if painful past can be taken away when the touch is tender enough. Yuuri knew pretty well already how sensitive scarred skin can be. He spent hours in General's bed, talking about everything and caressing traces of old wounds. And his Snow King narrowed eyes and almost purred from pleasure that left him relaxed and even weak.   
And now it ended up just like before: Victor moaned and fell on sheets, letting Yuuri to explore flawless and damaged white silk. Boy crawled on the bed, pulled his General higher and leaned to his body again. Kissing sides, abdomen, chest. Caressing every centimeter with mouth, nuzzling still wet skin with a cheek. He loved every smallest move of lean muscles under this scarred velvet. Every shiver, every soft or death threatening movement. Long time before they saw each other for the first (second if to be concrete) time in their Base hall. Messed up boy, looking younger then he really is in his nerdy glasses and stupid hat with a piglet. And General Snow King. The most beautiful and unavoidable death ever existed in the whole world.  
Cold fingers went through dark silk. Victor pulled boy's t-shirt to take it away too. And pressed Yuuri to his chest. To feel how cuddling darkness leans in, wrapping around his entire body. So simple. And so good. Better than anything else. Soft lips touched his earlobe:   
\- My Yuki no Kami-sama... Make me yours...  
How did they undress, took the lube out of the nightstand and ended up entangling limbs and locking lips on each other's, Yuuri didn't properly remember later. He was overwhelmed with fast and heavy heartbeat in porcelain chest. Tried to cling closer to this sound, to dissolve in it, laughing and screaming from happiness with every touch of his Winter God. Honey sparkles in black eyes were a kind of drunk already. As well as bright blush on milky-white skin. Although the reason was General Nikiforov and only him.   
Cold hand squeezed boy's thigh close to the arousal. Yuuri moaned arching his back and spreading legs. But [so pleasant] grip disappeared... Still breathing hard Victor cupped boy's face. So weird expression of icy-blue eyes... Still clouded with desire but a kind of worried.   
\- Yuuri... - He caressed boy's cheek, blushing. - Are U sure?...

[Not this again, Снежный. Should I beg U to fuck me on my knees? Although... No so bad idea, U know...] 

Seemed like mischievous thoughts blinked into Yuuri's eyes, because perfect lips dropped a small relived smile. Dark silver lashes covered splinters of Northern sky:  
\- Are U sure U want me to do it to U first?...   
Warm fingers laid on reddish cheeks, pulling Victor into a kiss. Tender and reassuring kiss that replaced lots of words. Yuuri stroke silver hair and reached for General's ear, hugging his shoulders:  
\- If U want... I'll repay my debt after... I swear to do my best... Sir.   
For some moments strong body laid on Yuuri with all it's weight, surrendering into warm, tender touch. As if charging from boy's confidence that was always woken up by physical contact.   
\- Yuuri... - Snow King set on the bed, holding his breath for a moment like before jumping to the water. Boy arched his back, reaching for his face:  
\- Mmmm?..  
\- I love U...  
Viktor bended to raise him and hold on his knees, leaning to supporting arm. As a doll or a little sleepy child. Seemed like these associations appeared in heads of them both, because Yuuri smirked gladly and Snow King blushed biting the lip in effort to stop smiling.   
Cold fingers, slick and wet from lube, teasingly traced Yuuri's hardness and stopped at the entrance. Caressing hand slid from side to side, changing moves from light touches of fingertips to forceful grip with all palm and repeated it again. Yuuri moaned and breathed hard, blindly reaching to caress Snow King behind him. He was already hard. Although things didn't move further then this yet. Panting boy dropped head on Victor's shoulder. To wait became more and more unbearable with every second. Especially if to take in count that hip felt twitching and dripping proof of how much his General really wanted to continue.  
\- Do it... Pleeeeeease... Viiitenka... - Yuuri moaned it almost aggressively, grabbed white wrist and pulled it forward, making fingers to enter inside. Light shadow of pain from hurried move caused a loud moan and frantic jerks of hips. To meet Snow King's hand. Victor's efforts to slow down was met with unsatisfied growl.   
\- Yuuri... Are U fine? Doesn't it hurt? - whisper in the ear was worried but still passionate. 

[Fine? Nothing is fucking fine here! I'm almost cuming from your slightest move, Снежный Король, and don't know how much longer could hold back!!!]

\- Do me... - Yuuri's husky whisper with closed eyes was even masterful.   
Of course Snow King didn't listen completely. Grip on boy's shoulders became tighter. Moves of cold fingers intensified, exploring the tight heat from the inside. Sharp, almost tormenting pleasure made him shiver and scream, scratching Snow King's back with one hand and biting another one in desperate efforts not to cum from only this. When Yuuri opened eyes he was already laid on sheets. Victor kissed fresh bruise on his hand. In icy-blue eyes splashed unfamiliar expression. Tender and a bit mischievous responsibility.   
He leaned to boy's lips, spreading his legs and supporting his butt with one hand while another one still caressed relaxed after it all entrance:  
\- Now...  
Wet from lube hardness moved inside slowly. Somewhere in the corner of Yuuri's mind blinked a thought that it's good. Good that body feels weird and overwhelmed with not so comfortable sensation. Because in any other way he would definitely cum the second Snow King entered him. And he wouldn't be able to enjoy this very feeling. Of Victor's heating body inside of him. Of icy-blue eyes locked on him with wide pupils, observing every smallest movement - to know if little Kay would feel anything wrong. Of frosted fingers holding boy's hips in deadly strong grip, not letting any [hurtful] hurried move happen. 

[Why so slow? Why not painful at all? Don't hold back, my Yuki no Kami-sama... I need to feel U going crazy...]

Yuuri spred himself over sheets, narrowing eyes and moaned. Even simple looking at his blushing and panting but so overprotective Winter Lord could make him finish it accidentally. Even before reaching the actual physical pleasure.   
\- Yuuri?... - white hand laid on boy's cheek. Of course General was going to ask how his boy feels and if they should stop...

[Caught off guard!!!!]

Boy's legs wrapped around his waist, forcefully pushing him deeper inside. Victor gasped, instinctively trying to slow down and realizing that his self-control won't last long like this... Yuuri grabbed his Yuki no Kami into the embrace, tossing under him with closed eyes and an insane grin. Warm fingers traced scarred satin of General's back and stopped on his butt. Squeezing. And pulling forward to intensify thirsts. Just like it happened countless times in Yuuri's fantasies.   
\- Yeah... Like this... Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!! - Boy screamed, digging nails into Snow King's skin. That very spot! If it wasn't still a bit uncomfortable because Yuuri rushed everything up before, he'd definitely cum already...   
\- I love U... My Yuki no Kami-sama... - boy traced fingers through winter locks and [nearly crying from happiness] felt how Victor's body relaxed in his hold and thirsts became more free and wild. Soft lips leaned to boy's face:  
\- I love U too, малыш...  
Burring face into boy's shoulder, General still did his best to move gently. His caress of dark locks and boy's chest kept a shadow of comforting. As if he regretted causing pain. 

[Снежный... Do U really think I won't make U forget all these stupid doubts?...] 

With a mischievous smirk Yuuri rolled them to change positions... So he could ride his King. Victor gasped unsurely. But heavy moves of white chest, husky moans and certain feeling of twitching, hot hardness inside Yuuri's body left no doubts: he liked it.   
Boy intertwined their fingers and began to move. Forcefully and even violently. Trying to take his General as deep as he could. (There were no need to go this far to reach the pleasure. But Yuuri didn't even think about having a release that moment. All he felt was a greedy need to possess his Snow God. Under him. Inside of him. To experience how they belong to each other for real and pass this feeling to his Yuki no Kami.)  
Splinters of northern sky looked into black abyss. Happy and lost at the same time. Grip of cold fingers on Yuuri's loosened. White hand stroke his hip, reached the arousal and began to move.   
Blurry world spin around... Through misty from lust mind Yuuri still regretted even that light shade of pain faded away so fast... He wanted...no, he needed everything from his God - excitement, satisfaction, pain, love...   
\- Yu-uuri!!! I'm...close... - Victor tossed on sheets, chocking with loud moans. Thirsts of white hips were fast and desperate. He pulled Yuuri's hand, giving him a sign to move away. Boy pressed both palms to the white chest, holding his General, intensifying moves, trying to squeeze him inside. Bended to his ear and whispered:  
\- Don't spill it outside, my Yuki no Kami-sama. I want everything yours only in me.   
In any other situations Yuuri would die from even thinking about something like this (moments of self-pleasing in despair don't count)... But not now. He leaned backward, arching his back and supporting himself with arms. To reach the maximum contact... Strong body tossed violently under him. Snow King screamed but Yuuri hardly even realized anything because of heating liquid that filled him inside. This sensation itself pushed him to the limit in no time...   
He fell on Victor, right on whitish traces of own release. Happy laugh replaced scream of pleasure.   
Heavy moves of white chest were so lulling... But Yuuri forced himself to open eyes. To look at the most beautiful picture ever - at messy and happy, blushing and smiling Snow King. Still a bit lost. As if that lonely winter child he was years ago (and - Yuuri suspected - still existed deep inside) fell right from the war to the insane water swirl of Kay's love.   
White fingers caressed boy's face:  
\- I love U... Was it...fine?...  
Yuuri nodded, chasing away sleepy mist of tired joy. Pecked Victor's lips and smiled, remembering the phrase he knew from Yurio. Phrase that (according to Capitan Plisetsky) contained the highest level of pleasure and amazement.   
\- It was really пиздато!!!  
...Icy-blue eyes became round. Snow King's breath stopped. And even before Yuuri realized completely that something was wrong, Victor grabbed him into tight embrace and burst into laughter.

*******************************************

\- U know, our Kitty must be hiccuping now... - even after short nap Snow King didn't stop laughing and grumping about their Capitan's prank. Yuuri stretched himself gladly and leaned closer, laying a hand on Victor's butt. In any other case he would at the very least feel embarrassed after that language mess. But still heated body clinging to his, gentle arms wrapped around and still wet feeling between buttocks and hips gave him weirdly strong confidence.   
\- In my land we'd say he must be sneezing... - tip of boy's tongue slightly touched General's lips.   
Victor smiled caressing dark, silky hair:  
\- I hope both...

\- Yuuri... - After some time of silent cuddling Snow King stroke boy's lips with a fingertip, sliding slowly to the neck. - U promised me something, do U remember?   
For a couple of seconds black abyss was covered with puzzled mist. Then realization came... Yuuri leaned to his King with his whole body, gasping and narrowing eyes with almost predatory look:  
\- I will do my best. As I promised...  
Deep inside Yuuri wanted to make it perfect for his Yuki no Kami-sama. To do something surprising, something that can excite his General to the limit, something... But he clung to this perfect and tender lips with a kiss and forgot everything. His hands wondered over Victor's body still not completely believing that this absolutely perfect, so beautiful, so loved General and God is here. Trusting him so much. Longing for him.   
Isn't it all too good for a mere human - to kiss the Polar star?..  
Although... (Boy felt it too well now.) Wet hardness touching his thigh made it clear that he's has no right to doubt in God's will.   
Warm fingertips traced hipbone, teasingly touched arousal and balls and moved to the butt. Fast peck on Victor's lips was questioning. Snow King returned the kiss, reassuringly cupping boy's cheek and nodded.   
When General did it to him, Yuuri was too excited and happy to notice if the lube is too cold or not. But now he wasn't sure. He held liquid into the palm, sharing the warmth with it and spread it over fingers. 

[Is it good enough?..]

He thoughtfully licked the fingertip. 

[Must be fine.]

Loud gasp interrupted boy's thinking. Black abyss met splinters of Northern sky... And only then Yuuri realized his General was watching all this scene. Boy blushed, smiled and leaned to Victor's ear, caressing his face:  
\- Sorry for making U wait...  
Boy's hand slowly slid between buttocks, stroking heated skin, trying to relax it with soft, tender moves.   
Burning cheek nuzzled Yuuri's palm. Snow King moaned with tightly shut lashes, spreading legs wider and breathing hard. He obviously anticipated for more caress, more touches, more physical expressions of love that only his Kay had a right to give. Boy covered his lips with a kiss. Slow but deep and desperate kiss. His fingertip pressed wrinkled skin a bit more. Not really entering yet, only asking for permission. White hips slightly rocked forward. Encouraged by this move, Yuuri entered him a bit, letting one finger to sink into burning, slippery from lube flesh.   
Heart thudded. Scarred porcelain chest raised in deep frantic inhales with every move. 

[How audible is Snow King's heartbeat now?]

Without thinking boy laid head on this chest. So loud... Mixed with husky breath and impatient already moans. So good... The happiness itself in one sound. Yuuri's lips instinctively touched where these thuds were heard. 

[Closer... Even more close...]

Boy covered white velvet with soft kisses. Reached the nipple and caressed it with tongue. Snow King arched his back moaning loudly. Boy's palm that still leaned to Victor's face, stroke silver silk and slid under his shoulders, holding panting General in a tight embrace. Mouth covered sensitive pinkish spot. Sucking. Tracing from side to side. Touching lightly and teasingly. And sucking with a bit of teeth again. Every moan of Snow King sounded more like scream already... Cold fingers traced dark messy hair. 

[Should I do more?...] 

Boy moved to another nipple and slowly added second finger. Strong body literally melted in his arms with every touch. Snow King weakly laid in Yuuri's grip, blushing and panting. Entrusting himself to his beloved Kay and almost dissolving in every touch and every gentle thirst. He didn't even move, tossing the head back with closed eyes. But perfect lips that let out loud moans were smiling to this so new for him feeling - of being loved.   
Yuuri clung to him tighter, sloppily kissing from chest to these beautiful smiling lips. Caressing burning body from the inside and feeling how it relaxes around his fingers, boy half-happily, half helplessly realized that he could very possibly cum right now. Just from this sensation. He bit a lip desperately to distract himself with this little pain. And in this moment Victor arched his back, screaming. Icy-blue eyes opened wide staring into the black abyss almost helplessly. Hand that weakly touched boy's side a second ago dug into his shoulder blade with nails, leaving red traces. 

[There! That very spot!] 

When insane blue sky was covered with dark silver lashes, and heating porcelain body began to move rhythmically to meet his hand, Yuuri looked down for a second. Twitching arousal of his King was all covered with pre-cum. Yuuri gulped fighting the temptation to lick it clean. To feel these throbs into a mouth. He was greedy for every drop... But... Not now. Later. He will do it later. And not even once.   
Boy leaned to already sweating forehead of his Yuki no Kami:  
\- Do U want me to...?   
Gasping for air Victor nodded with closed eyes and reached for his shoulders. Yuuri answered the gesture, pulling his King to sit on his laps. Desperate grip of cold fingers will definitely leave marks. Husky moans of his Snow God and insane blue eyes...  
Everything else disappeared...  
Yuuri slowly put it in and almost forgot to breath feeling how this perfect body of winter moves forward. To meet him. Boy bit his lip again.

[Not-to-cum-not-to-cum-not-to-cum...]

For a moment blue void fixed on Yuuri's face, slightly returning to the reality. Soft kiss touched boy's bitten lip. Reassuring. Encouraging. Even now Snow King is so protective... So caring...  
Chocking with tenderness Yuuri hugged his General tighter, kissing porcelain neck. 

[Снежный... Let me please U. Let me give all my love to U... Everything I kept for U for so long...]

Strong body on Yuuri's laps tossed, arching the back. Victor's scream was loud. But not louder then thuds of the own heart in boy's ears. He pulled Snow King closer, pressing them forehead to forehead:  
\- My Yuki no Kami-sama... Don't close your eyes. Look only at me.   
The answer was a frantic nod and fastened jerks of white hips. With an obvious effort icy-blue eyes stayed opened and fixed on black abyss in front of them. Boy's hand laid on Victor's hard-on and began to move. Maybe in black depth appeared a shadow of doubts if he really is able to please his General. Because for a second eye contact was broken. Tender lips reassuringly touched Yuuri's forehead. He gasped, clinging to his King and intensifying moves. Screaming with every thirst, Victor buried face into boy's shoulder. Nails dug into milky-white skin of the back. It will leave both: bruises and scratches. Yuuri didn't even realize he was screaming and grinning, overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn't hold back more. But his General couldn't also...   
Chocked with moans whisper touched boy's skin while sharp teeth dug into his shoulder:  
\- Yu-uri... Inside...   
Boy didn't even had time to properly realize... Tight muscle squeezed his arousal in uncontrollable rhythmic jerks, when whitish heat splashed on his abdomen and chest, covering them both. The world shook and melted. Loosing voice and ability to breath, Yuuri weakly fell with Victor on messy sheets, unable to realize completely that his cum is inside his Yuki no Kami now, they did it to each other, it all is for real and he won't wake up anymore desperately trying to cling to disappearing dream. Breathing hard his Snow King weakly caressed scratches on boy's back. It was a bit painful. 

[God!!!! So good!!! If it hurts, it means it's for real...]

Yuuri slowly forced himself to rise from Victor's chest. To reach for a kiss.   
Messy, stuck from sweat silver hair. Burning cheeks. Parted in hard breathes lips. And tired and happy, the most beautiful ever eyes. His General was so stunning that Yuuri even forgot how [pleaseny] exhausted he already was.  
\- I love U. Snegurochka moya...  
\- What??? - Snow King laughed softly. He rarely was this relaxed, completely out of control. - I love you too. But why?? Want me to dissolve from love to U?  
Yuuri tilted his head to the side. In any other case he'd immediately feel uneasy and nervous but now he was too busy with this living happiness in his arms.  
\- Snegurochka... Isn't it like German Schneekind? Morozko in childhood? It's the analogy of Snow Queen, right?  
Amount of mythological mistakes in one phrase was unspeakable... General laughed, locking Yuuri in a tight embrace and pecking his lips:  
\- Whatever... When U say it, I love how any of these sounds.  
Boy pulled his Snow King to lay on his shoulder and caressed his hip in promising gesture:  
\- I won't let my Yuki no Kami-sama dissolve anyway. I'll lick every drop from your precious body. To save it. This night. And always.   
General snorted. Embarrassed and excited at the same time:  
\- I didn't know Kay could be this intense...  
Yuuri kissed him. Affectionally despite of all exhaustion:  
\- Kay waited for U for too many eternities, Снежный.


End file.
